victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Tori Fixes Beck and Jade/@comment-4559766-20121202131532
I hate to say it, but this was the worst episode of the entire season so far. It was waaayyyy too rushed and the Bade reunion just happened out of nowhere, which doesn't fit at all with all the build-up we've had for the last ten months. I'll start with the one good point about this episode: Jade's performance. It was one of the best performances of the entire series so far. As I've said before, the directing, the camera angles, Jade's outfit, the lighting, EVERYTHING was just sooo Jade. It showed off the rougher, sexier and tougher side to Jade and it made it into one of the most memorable performances this show will ever have. Now onto the negatives, i.e. everything else. First of all, WHY did Andre look disappointed at the end when Beck and Jade got back together? He said himself in this episode that he doesn't like Jade any more and that no guy would ever ask her out, and yet out of nowhere he seemed to suddenly have feelings for her again. Dan just destroyed one of my favourite ships and I have lost a lot of respect for him today because of it. Andre's grandmother appearing in an episode can usually drag it up even from the depths of despair, but her appearance here was sooo OOC. She wasn't afraid of anything and she wasn't even screaming. She was just raising her voice slightly. It was a huge let-down, and the first non-hilarious appearance for the character. Cat and Robbie's subplot just irritated me. It had barely gone anywhere by the time it was over and Cat blatantly seducing Robbie at the beginning irritated me. Dan, this is CABBIE, not Creddie. Stop trying to convert Cat into the "Please, for me?" stereotype. Avan's acting was at an all-time low in this episode. He had no emotion in any of his lines. I mean, I get that he was unlucky enough to get cast as the most uninteresting, bland character in the series, but come on, he didn't even try in this episode. He could have actually been replaced with a robot and no one would have noticed any different. Trina is getting more and more irrelevant in every episode. With the other six main characters, even if they are not given a plot, they still have a lot of screen time, such as Andre in 'Stage Fighting' and Cat in 'The Gorilla Club'. But with Trina, if she doesn't have a plot, she just doesn't appear in the episode for more than thirty seconds, and it's ridiculously unfair, especially to fans like me who love and want to see more of the character. The events of Three Girls and a Moose weren't even referenced. Why would Dan write an episode like that and more specifically an ENDING like that and then the next week write this episode? What was running through his mind? I thought we'd at least see some kind of reference to an episode that was so crucial for Jade's character, but nope. Nothing. Last of all, why is Jade like a monster in this episode? Normally she just dismisses people who she doesn't like but here she has been made to look like a psychopath who kills anyone who dares talk to her. She screamed at just about everyone she spoke to at all and it was a huge leap backwards for the character. It was just lazy writing how they completely changed Jade's character just to fit with the plot of the episode and I didn't appreciate it at all. I'm extremely disappointed with this episode. And I mean EXTREMELY disappointed. 3/10 (the only thing saving it from a 1/10 is Jade's amazing performance)